And A child Shall Lead Him
by NashaWriter
Summary: Chapter 6 the Conclusion is FINALLY up lol. I hoped you enojyed the story. Please read and review! Thanks for the past reviews! Love ya all :
1. Chapter 1

"And a Child Shall Lead Him"

_Thursday 10:12pm, the Station. The detectives and Captain Cragen are gathered around outside the Interrogation Room looking in thru the window._

"So, what do we do now?" Stabler asks.

"Hell, if I know. Benson, what did Children Services say?" Cragen asks her

"They are booked until Tuesday."

"They're not taking her? Probably don't wanna." Fin replied disgusted.

"Being in the presence of a child who saw her mother raped then murdered, THEN saw her father murdered, would make anyone hesitant." Munch said.

"That leaves us." Cragen says.

"You mean one of us will be babysitting?" Benson asked.

"Yes. We'll do this the democratic way…" Cragen started.

"You mean by paying off the Electoral College?" Munch asked

"No John, by drawing a name from a hat. John; your hat please." Cragen asked.

_Munch takes his hat off and gives it to Captain Cragen. Cragen proceeds to write their names on scraps of paper and throw them in the hat. Cragen shakes the hat around and pulls out a name._

"The winner is…Detective Munch."

"I want a re-count" Munch said.

"Go in there and makes friends John." Fin said smiling.

"Does she have a name?" Munch asked.

"Ayana Klept. 3 years old." Stabler said reading thru his file.

_Munch took a quick breath and walked into the Interrogation room. Ayana sat in the corner playing with a few toys. She was a little less than 3ft, on the thin side, bright green eyes, and long brown hair. She wore a pink and yellow jumper. Ayana looked up to Munch as he walked in. Munch knelt down to her level and spoke in a kind voice._

"Hi Ayana, I'm Detective Munch" He shows her his badge. "You're going to stay with me for a little bit. Is that ok?"

_Ayana shrugged and put her toys in her duffel bag. Munch then took her hand and led her outside the police station and into his car. 15 minutes later they pull up to Munch's apartment and walked in. Ayana eyes searched around the apartment. Munch's apartment had a warm feel to it. Dark hardwood floors, the walls painted in a warm tan color, his couch and recliner a homey shade of brown. He had an oak bookshelf filled with books, a bar in the corner of the kitchen, and French wooden doors leading out to a small balcony. Munch put her duffel bag on his recliner and they sat down on his couch._

"So, are you hungry?"

_Ayana nodded._

"Stay here and I'll find you something. Ok?"

_Ayana nodded again. Munch went into his kitchen and frantically started to look for something she could eat._

"Cold Chinese food wouldn't be acceptable I suppose."

_He continued to look, the sound of the cabinets opening and closing interested Ayana and she quietly made her way into the kitchen. She stood there silently just watching him. He turned around and almost jumped seeing her behind him._

"Hey. See anything you like at restaurant De Munch?" He asked her.

_Ayana looked around then motioned for Munch to pick her up. Munch leaned over and picked her up by her waist, resting her on his hip. She pointed to the cabinet with cereal inside._

"Cereal, are you sure?"

Ayana nodded. Munch grabbed the box of Kix, got the milk, and a bowl. He set her up at his dining table and poured her a bowl. Munch watched her as she ate.

"So, um, can you tell me how old you are?"

Still eating, she held up 3 fingers.

"3 huh? I would show you how old I am but I don't have that many fingers." He said smiling.

Ayana gave him a confused look.

"Never mind."

_When she finished, they sat on the couch and Munch turned on his TV._

"I'm not to sure if I have Cartoon Network…" He said fiddling with his remote.

_Ayana got up and walked over to her duffel bag. She grabbed a nightie, a book, and a stuffed Raven. She walked back to the couch and laid her things down._

"Your bedtime ritual?"

Ayana nodded. Munch helped her out of her clothes and she threw on her nightie. She then climbed up on his lap with her book.

"'Dr.Seuss's Sleep Book' Good choice."

_Munch reads her the story…_

"If you've never thought of sleep talking as a sport, this book will make you laugh with a "Snort!" It tells all the wonders and wows of sleeping you never knew, from sleepers in town, to sleepers in Solla Sollew…"

_Munch trails off when he looks down at her and she's asleep. Munch smiles, she looked so serene as she slept. Munch gently moved her onto the couch, covering her up with a blanket that hung off the back of his couch. He moved the hair away from her face and retired himself to bed._

_Around 3:30 AM Munch is awakened by the stare of two little eyes. His eyes flutter open and Ayana is staring at him, holding her stuffed Raven._

"You ok Ayana?" he asks softly.

_She nods_

"It's early you know." Munch told her.

_Ayana shook her head and pointed to the window, it was still dark outside._

"Your right, need to be tucked in again?"

_Ayana climbs into his bed and snuggled into his chest, much to Munch's discomfort. He tries to scoot away but she follows him to the middle of the bed. He finally gives in._

"Ok, you win." Munch says, wrapping his arm over her.

_9 A.M. Munch rolls over, his hand falling over onto the bed, sighing almost dreamily. The brows on his face narrow into a confused look as his hand gently pats down the space on the bed next to him. He sat himself up and realized Ayana wasn't there. Grabbing his glasses off the nightstand he hopped off the bed, grabbed his robe, tossed it on and rushed for the living room. Before he could call her name in a panic he found her on his couch, sitting peacefully, watching cartoons, and eating a slice of cold pizza. Munch took a deep breath and smiled._

"Morning." He says walking over and sitting next to her.

_Ayana smiles brightly chewing on her pizza._

"Is that the last slice?"

_Ayana nods and offers her piece to him, holding it up to his face. Munch is humbled; he lowers it back down to her._

"You eat it. You shouldn't have to eat Cereal morning, noon, and night."

_She smiles and continues to eat happily. Munch watches her with a smile on his face; he's amused by how she eats like a squirrel. After a few more bites a large slice is gone and she is wiping her hands on a napkin._

"Today's plans: Get you dressed, get myself dressed, and we'll go to the grocery store and get some real food. How's that?"

_Ayana nodded and walked over to her duffel bag. She pulled out a rubber ducky, a yellow and pink dress, and a pair of under-roos. She laid them on the couch next to Munch. He looked at them for a moment…_

"You're telling me you want a bath?" Munch asked her.

_Ayana nodded in agreement. A look of frustration waved over Munch's usually calm face A Fifty something year old man giving a 3 year old a bath? Isn't that a reason for me to arrest people, he thought to himself. He knew one person he could call for help. Munch grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number._

"…Elliot? It's John."

"Hi John, how's fatherhood treatin' ya?"

"Fine, I have bit of a problem though." He says looking to Ayana who waiting on the couch. He turns away from her, keeping his voice low.

"What would that be?"

"How…do you…go about giving a little girl a bath?"

_Stabler chuckled on the other end. Munch could feel his face turn red. A detective for 30 some odd years and bath time brings him to his knees._

"John, it's easy. Make sure the water isn't to hot or to cold, pour the soap on the rag and let her wash herself, help her with washing her hair, make sure no shampoo gets in her eyes, and make sure she has plenty of toys to play with in the tub."

_Munch was about to say something when he hears water running from his bathroom. He hurriedly tells Stabler 'thanks', hangs up, and rushes into the bathroom. Ayana is already undressed and in the tub while it fills up with warm water. Munch knelt besides the claw-footed porcelain tub._

"Independent aren't ya?"

_Ayana tilts her head and looks at Munch confused. _

"Don't worry about it."

_Munch grabs a blue washcloth that hangs off the faucet and pours some of his liquid soap onto it._

"You're lucky I'm not into the smells of an old man…"

_He takes her arm gently and starts to soap her up._

"…because you would be scented like old spice if I did."

_Ayana sniffs her arm and smiles up at him. Munch chuckles, moves over to her other arms and soaps it up. As Munch washes her he starts to get a feeling inside of him, something he has never felt...or at least hasn't felt in a long time. He felt whole, complete even. He rinsed her off and pours a small amount of shampoo into her long brown hair. Massaging it into her scalp, he watched her close her eyes. She'd been pretty uptight and it warmed his heart so she her relax for once. He rinsed the shampoo out of her hair, let the water out, and wrapped her in a large blue soft towel. After drying her off he helped her get dressed and brush her hair. They headed out._

_10:45Am. Manhattan Market. Munch is slowly going down the first aisle, pushing Ayana in the cart._

"So, what do you like to eat?"

_Ayana shakes her Raven in his face._

"Bird?"

_Ayana rolls hers eyes. She folds her little arms into wings and starts to "flap" them._

"Oh, Chicken. A hell of a detective I am."

_Ayana smiles. After picking up a few items Munch stops by the magazine rack, parking the cart right next to him at the sunglass rack. Ayana bangs her feet against the front of the cart to get Munch's attention. He turns around, "Conspiracy" magazine in his hand._

"Yes?"

_Ayana motions for him to come over and he obliges. She snatches his glasses off his face and start to compare them to the ones on the rack. She slowly spins the turnstile-rack looking carefully. _

"What are you doing young lady?"

_Ayana smiles when she finds a pair that looks just like his, but with a yellow frame. She puts his back on his face and takes the yellow pair and puts them on her face. Munch smiles…_

"You're an official Munchkin now Ayana."

_Ayana points to the small mirror fitted into the rack. Her and Munch take a look but become distracted by the conversations of 2 female shoppers._

"That is so cute" The first shopper remarked.

"Look at that, he got his daughter matching sunglasses. There's a man for you."

_They walk by and Munch smiles at Ayana_

"Munchkin team is on a roll."

_Ayana high-fives him._

_Noon: Back at Munch's apartment. Munch fixed some sandwiches for lunch and they ate. Afterwards, Ayana grabs another book and climbs up on Munch who's sitting on the couch._

"Another book? You sure do like to read, did your mommy and daddy read to you a lot?" Munch asked her.

_Ayana gets a sad look on her face and nods. Munch can feel his heartbreak, he smoothes down her hair._

"It's ok Ayana" he told her in a soft voice. "We'll continue the tradition."

_Munch takes the book and reads the title aloud._

"A Light in the Attic". He smiles. "Good choice Munchkin."

_Ayana smiles and cuddles into his chest. The sounds of Munch's soft voice reading to her and his heartbeat quickly put her to sleep. Munch sees that she's asleep and tries to move, but she groans every time he does. He gives up and grabs the blanket off the back off his couch. He covers them up, wrapping his arms around her, leans his head back, and falls asleep. He had never felt so comfortable then when the 3 year slept on his chest. He felt whole, most importantly, he felt fatherly. He wondered if his own father ever felt…he quickly shook that thought away. He didn't know and he didn't want to know. All he knew was that she wasn't going to suffer the way he himself had all his life. _

_2:30PM; the sound of a ringing phone jerks Munch out of his slumber. Still holding Ayana, Munch's reaches for his phone on the coffee table, and answers it before it can wake her up._

"Munch." He answered, clearing his throat.

"John, come home pronto. We need an extra man." It was Cragen.

_Munch looked down at the sleeping child._

"What do I do…?"

"Bring her with you. I'll see you in 15." Cragen said then hung up.

_Munch hung up his phone. He stood up holding Ayana and was able to slip his shoes, grab his jacket, and her duffel bag. They left for the station; Munch arrived at the station in 12 minutes flat. Walking in with Ayana, he doesn't even notice Cragen as he walks into the back room and lies her down on a cot. He takes her blanket out of her duffel bag and covers her with it. He also grabbed her Raven and laid it next to her, stroking her hair from her face. He waked back out to Cragen._

"What happened?" Munch asked sitting at his desk.

"A jogger found 3 dead bodies in Central Park. Looks like they've been raped and their throats have been silt. I needed Benson and Stabler at the crime scene and Fin at the ME's office."

"Why Am' I here then?"

"This looks like a serial killing. The bodies were at different levels of decomposition, we're thinking the perp is taking back to this one spot. We got some specs and I need you to run them thru PINNS."

_Munch takes the spec sheet from Cragen and turns to his monitor. He starts to work and Cragen goes into his office. Munch keeps an ear out of Ayana, typing as softly as he can. 15 minutes into his work he hears Ayana cry softly from the back room. Munch hops out of his chair and quickly walks into the room. Ayana cries sitting up, her eyes still closed. Munch sits down and pulls her into his lap, holding her tightly, rocking her._

"It's ok Ayana. I'm here." Munch comforts her.

_Ayana's tears' dampen Munch's shirt slightly as her head rests on his chest. Munch instinctively rocks her gently back and forth. When she quiets down he stands up and starts to walk back out to the squad room with her duffel bag._

"You ok Munchkin?"

_Ayana nods, burying her head in his neck._

"How about I set you up at my friends' Fin's desk and we'll get the coloring book and crayons from your bag and you can color?"

_Ayana lifts her head and nods. Munch sits her down at Fin's chair then walks over to her duffel bag and pulls out her coloring supplies. He gives her some paper, lays out her crayons and lets her at it. He sits back down at his desk and goes back to his work. Every once in awhile he would look up at her and smile to himself. About an hour later Cragen pops his head out of his office._

"Munch, Fin needs you in the Bronx to talk to a relative of one of the Vics. They may have a description on the perp."

"What about—"

"I'll take care of her John. Go." Cragen said walking out to the squad room.

_Munch gives Cragen a look then picks Ayana up in his arms._

"I'm gonna be right back Ayana, ok?"

_Ayana latches onto him tightly. He rubs her back._

"Ayana, I need to go. Captain Cragen will play with you while I'm gone. Be good, ok Munchkin?"

_Ayana nods slowly, Munch passes her off to Cragen and runs out. Ayana starts to whimper._

"What's wrong Ayana dear?" Cragen asked concerned.

_Ayana pulls out her sunglasses from her dress pocket and puts them on. She points to them. Cragen chortled…_

"You miss Detective Munch?"

Ayana nods.

"Ok, why don't you draw me a picture of him until he gets back?"

_Ayana wiggled out of his arms and raced to her crayons and paper, she started to draw enthusiastically._

_5 P.M : The Detectives walk back in, noticeably exhausted. Ayana and Cragen sit across from each other, playing cards._

"Welcome back Detectives, what did you find out?"

"We have a stalker by the name of Vic Melamine being stalked himself by some of our friends in blue. They're gonna give us a call when and if he returns home" Stabler said.

"Until then, we're checking Interpol…" Fin started.

"Pass employers…" Benson continued.

"…and ex girlfriends" Munch finished. "…Texas hold'em Captain?"

"5 card stud. She's winning though. Ok, you guys have had a busy day, do your reports and forms then go home." He looks to Ayana. "You beat me kid. I'm done."

_Cragen folds his cards and goes into his office. Ayana immediately climbs on Munch's lap and snuggles up against him._

"She took a real shine to you John" Benson says.

_Munch looks to her in an introspective manner and smiles widely. _

"She has hasn't she?"

_Ayana puts her glasses on top of Munch's_

"Looks like the feelings mutual." Fin replied.

"You know, I can't let her go back to some orphanage, she's been thru enough. I'm going to apply for foster care for her.

_The detectives look to each other in surprise._

"What? Out of character for old John Munch?" He asked

"No man, just, unexpected." Fin answered.

"Well John, if you ever need references, tells them to call me." Benson told him.

"Me too." Stabler replied.

"Yea, I guess I can give ya a few good words." Fin said smiling.

_Cragen walks in._

"A few good words about what?" Cragen asked.

"I think I'm going to apply for foster parent of Ayana." Munch told him.

Cragen raised his brow and nodded.

"Ok John, since we cannot find any other family, I'll make the call to Novak and have her start the paperwork. Congratulations." He walked back into his office.

_Ayana looked up to him; she pointed to him then to herself, and then puts her fingers together._

"Yes Ayana." He pointed to himself. "Me" He pointed to her. "You" He smiles and put his two fingers together. "Together."

Ayana smiled brightly and hugged him tightly; Munch hugged back, a new feeling of fatherly love taking over his body.


	2. Chapter 2 Acting As

A.A.C.S.L.H – Chapter 2: "Acting As…"

_2 months after Munch had begun his foster care applications. _

_Munch had grown comfortable with his new position as "Temporary Papa Munch" – he liked to say. He and Ayana had grown close and one could not stand to be without the other. Munch had gone into full parent mode; he left Ayana with his friend Olives' wife Cindy during the day, who was a licensed Daycare Provider, they had breakfast every morning, dinner every night, and he read to her before bed. He even turned his office into a bedroom for her and painted a bright purple with a green trim. His fellow detectives noticed a changed in him, he was still the same Munch they've come to love and know, just with a bounce in his step. One morning after dropping her off, Munch made his way into the squad room…_

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted.

_Munch stopped dead in his tracks, Fin popped a bottle of Champagne, the cork barely missing Stablers desk lamp._

"What's going on, Am I dying?" Munch asked suspiciously.

"Conspiracy nut, I told you." Stabler remarked.

"Congratulations John!" Benson said.

"Congratulations why?" he asked.

"I believe Ms.Novak will inform you on all the details." Cragen told him.

_Novak walks up to Munch and hands him a file with a few sheets of paper inside. _

"Congrads Detective Munch, you are the official Foster Parent of Ayana Klept." Novak told him.

_A smile spread across his face as he shifted thru the papers._

"Thank you Ms.Novak. Um—"He cleared his throat. "What happens now?"

"You can apply for adoption in 6 months pending a psychiatric evaluation, a method of living assessment, and further background checks.

_He raised an eyebrow_

"Evaluation? Living assessment? What exactly does the government need to know about me?" He asked her.

"To adopt a child…everything." She smiled and looked at her watch. "Don't worry though; I cut thru a lot of red tape for you so these tedious procedures will take place in the near future. In face, your evaluation is right now."

"What?" Munch asked.

_Dr. Wong came out from behind Stabler smiling. _

"Surprise." Dr. Wong said.

"You just made my day doc." Munch said plainly.

"Do not be worried Detective, this wont be a usual 'head shrinking'" Wong told him.

_Munch looked to Novak with a "Do I have to?" look. Novak shot him a look back and Munch sullenly followed Wong into the Interrogation room. The grabbed chairs and sat across from each other. Wong took out his clip board and pen, Munch sat with his legs crossed, ready to say as little as possible._

"Ok John, let's make this as easy as possible. Tell me, how has life been with Ayana?"

"Fine." He said simply.

"Care to expand on that?"

"Not really."

"John, I know you want to adopt Ayana, but you are going to have to speak up if you really want this to happen."

_Munch shifted uncomfortably._

"In that case, things have been more then great. Anyone who says a child won't change your life needs to get off the pot because it's not true."

"Really? She's changing things for the better?"

"No, she's changing me for the better."

Wong chuckles, Munch almost looks offended.

"See? I finally open up and I get laughs."

"No Detective, I really wasn't expecting you to say that. You've been very illusive on what makes you happy and it's refreshing to see something other then your job does."

_Munch looks at him over his glasses._

"Don't tell me my colleagues actually think I'm...agreeable?"

"Don't worry John; I don't think anyone could say that about you."

_A half an hour later the session ends and Wong leaves. Munch walks back to his desk and sits back in his chair. A picture of Ayana and he having lunch in Central Park stares back at him. Suddenly he feels something slip into his front pocket. He turns around quickly and Fin is behind him._

"What's going on?" Munch asks.

"Check your pocket man." Fin says smiling then walks back to his desk.

_Munch reaches into his breast pocket and pulls out a cigar. The wrapper is inscribed with "It's a Girl". _

_Around 7P.M Munch and Stabler walk back into the squad room from checking a crime scene._

"I can honestly say, I did not need to see that" Munch said flopping down I his chair.

"I didn't know one person could shed so much blood."

_A cell phone rings, everyone checks theirs._

"It's me." Munch says, he answers his cell. "Munch….Hello Cindy." A brief pause. "102? Ok, I'll be right there." Munch hangs up and grabs his jacket and hat. "Tell Cragen I need to take Ayana to nighttime pediatrics."

"Everything ok John?" Benson asked concerned.

"No. Ayana has a fever of 102 and she's complaining of a sore throat."

_Munch leaves in a rush, driving quickly he pulls up to Olive and Cindy's home in no time. He runs up to the door and knocks. Cindy, a 40 something woman with blond hair and brown eyes answers. _

"Come on in John, she's on the couch." Cindy tells him

_Munch goes over to the couch where Ayana sleeps. Her face and ears are a bright red and she breathes raspy-like. He picks her up; she's shivers as if she has the chills so Munch wraps her in her jacket. He Thanks Cindy and walks out. Putting her in the passenger seat of the car he talks to her._

"Hey Munchkin" He speaks in a very gentle voice. "You ok?"

_Ayana shakes her head slowly and falls back asleep. Munch buckles her in and gets into the drivers side. Driving quickly he makes it to General Hospital in 10 minutes. Carrying her, he walks into the Nighttime Pediatrics Ward and signs in at the front desk. The registration nurse (Cecilia) asks him a few questions._

"Insurance?" She asks him.

"Yeah" Munch throws her card on the counter.

"Ok, I just need to make a copy of this and I'll hand it right back." Cecilia leaves for a moment and comes back with his card. "Ok Mr. Munch, just take a seat and we'll call you back in about 10 to 15 minutes."

_Munch rolls his eyes and sits down, keeping Ayana close to him._

"Making us wait." He strokes her hair from her face. "How are you doing Munchkin?"

_Ayana buried her face in his chest and tried to sleep some more. About 30 minutes later Munch and Ayana was called back. They we're lead to a room and there they waited for Doctor Mark. Munch made her comfortable, laying her on the hospital bed, and keeping her jacket over her like a blanket. After a short wait a tall black man walked in. He was in his 50's, bald head and brown eyes. _

"Ayana Klept?"

"Yes. What took you so damn long?" Munch said impatiently.

"I'm sorry sir; the hospital is short staffed tonight." He walked over to Ayana's bedside. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

_Ayana just groaned._

"She has a fever of 102 the last time I checked, her face is red and hot but she is having chills. Her babysitter told me she was complaining about her throat." Munch informed him.

"Ok." He grabbed the ear light. "Ayana, can you turn your head to your father please?"

_Ayana turned left, looking at Munch. He looked in._

"Hmm, her ears are red." He grabbed another scope and sat her up. "Ok, I need you to open up real wide and stick your tongue out, like you just ate something icky."

_Ayana smiled and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue._

"Yep. Throat is red. Ok, you can close your mouth."

_She does so. Dr. Mark feels around her throat and jaw line._

"Has she been lethargic all day?"

"From what I know, yes. What's going on doc?"

"She has a viral infection. It's common in children her age; luckily you caught it at its early stage. I'm going to give you some Amoxicillin, ear drops, cough medicine, and some Dramamine."

"I don't believe in drugging her up to the point that she doesn't know she's sick."

"It's all very necessary. The Amoxicillin is an anti-biotic, the ear drops will stop her ears from becoming infected, the cough medicine will stop the sore throat and prevent any coughing, and the Dramamine will help her move. The infection is messing with her equilibrium, causing her to be dizzy, hence the lethargic movement."

"Oh." Munch said simply.

_The doctor smiled kindly._

"New father I presume?"

"Foster father actually, I was just certified today. I already have adoption papers going thru."

"That's wonderful. I'm going to draw some blood and run some test, and give you result for an allergy test. Something every father should know."

"Thanks doc." Munch said gratefully.

_Dr. Mark grabbed his blood drawing supplies from a cart and rolled up her sleeve._

"Ok Dad, you might want to hold her."

_Munch sat her in his lap._

"Is this going to hurt her?"

"Not as much as it will hurt you." He said swabbing her arm. "Ok, Ayana, you're going to feel a slight pinch, so I want you to look at the poster of Winnie the Pooh for me. Ok?"

_Ayana nodded nervously and looked to the poster. Munch saw the needle coming and turned his head._

"You know Munchkin, I like Eeyore myself…"

_Ayana let out a slight yelp._

"All done." The doctor announced.

_Munch took a breath of relief._

"You ok dad?" Dr. Mark asked smiling.

"I think so."

"Ok. I'll have the results for you by tomorrow. As for the medicine, the Amoxicillin is the only thing if she is allergic to, she'll have a reaction too. So, just watch for vomiting and red splotches on her skin."

_Dr. Mark put the medicines in a bag and handed it to him. He pulled out a green sucker and handed it to Ayana._

"You did very good Ayana."

_Ayana happily took the sucker and ran to the chest of toys in the corner._

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." The doc said.

"She hasn't said a word to me since I took her in about 3 months ago. I've been working Special Victims for over 5 years now and even the most frightened child has spoken up in shorter time…what Am' I doing wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing, some children are naturally quiet. I'm sure you two talk in another way."

"We have our own version of sign language that seems to work"

"That's fine then. I would worry if she hasn't talked in another year or so but for now…she's adjusting. When she has something to say, I'm sure she'll tell you."

_Munch smiled and lifted her up._

"Thanks doc."

_Around 10 pm, Munch and Ayana got back to the apartment. Munch sets up her in her bed, a cup of juice on her nightstand, and he tempt her mouth with her first Amoxicillin pill._

"Come on Ayana, you need to take this."

_Ayana clamps her mouth shut and shakes her head._

"Ok Munchkin, I didn't want to do this but you left me no choice."

_Munch squeezes her nose closed. After a few seconds she opens her mouth and Munch pops the pill in. She makes a face and spits it out. Munch sighs frustrated when there's a knock at his door. He gets up and opens it._

"Ms. Novak, what a surprise. What do I owe to this visit of my humble abode?"

_She walks in. She wears her dark blue business suit/skirt. Munch gives her a quick look up and down._

"Shut up John. I'm just checking up on you and Ayana. You might want to clean up the place before the living assessment."

"Of course, hey, you must have some maternal instincts. What do you do with a child who won't take her medicine?"

"Pill or syrup?"

"Pill"

"I'll show you. Give me the pill."

Munch hands her the round white pill and she walks into his kitchen.

"Where's your peanut butter?"

_Munch looks at her funny but grabs his jar of PB from on top his fridge and hands it to her. Novak takes a spoon and crushes the pill. Scooping a small amount of PB on the spoon, she sprinkled the crushed pill then scooped some more PB onto the spoon._

"Very sneaky Novak."

"All in a days work for a lawyer"

_She smiles and walks into Ayana's room, Munch follows._

"Hello Ayana." Novak says kindly and sits next to her on her bed.

_Ayana smiled brightly and sat up._

"I know Munch is making you take that yucky pill…"

"Thanks make me look like the bad guy…"

"BUT, I have something better. You like peanut butter?"

_Ayana nodded happily._

"Here, this is really good peanut butter" she said, playing it up.

Ayana opened her mouth happily and Novak fed her the PB. Ayana swallowed it down, and washed it down with her juice. Novak stood up, smiling smugly.

"SOME parental instincts?"

"Ok. You have them. Very good, thank you."

"No problem, don't forget to clean up, ok?"

Novak starts to walk out and Ayana whines, pointing to her.

"What's up Munchkin?" Munch asked her.

_Ayana reaches out her arms from Novak, motioning for a hug. Novak smiled kindly and walked back over to her. She scooped her up in her arms and gave her a hug. Munch watched as Ayana's face glowed._

"One scoop of peanut butter later and I'm out of the picture."

_Ayana pulled away from Novak, and made a motion to Munch._

"What's wrong Ayana?" Novak asked.

_Ayana wiggled out of Novak's arms and got onto the floor. She pushed Novak close to Munch so they we're nose-to-nose. She made a grunting noise._

"Is this your idea John?" Novak asked

"I swear I had no idea. I think she wants us to hug."

_Novak sighs and slowly wraps her arms around Munch's shoulders. Munch wraps his arms around her waist, propping his chin on her shoulder. Munch smiled to Ayana, giving her a wink. Ayana smiled brightly and gave him a thumb up. Novak hugs him for sometime…feeling…comfortable. She hears Ayana and Munch snicker and quickly pushes Munch away. He smiles sheepishly._

"Oh, double teaming me huh?"

"It was her idea."

"Yes, I'm sure. Goodnight John. Goodnight Ayana."

_Novak leaves. Walking down the apartment complex hallway she stops a moment. She takes a quick smell of her suit, she smiles. It smells like him. She shakes her head and laughs at herself, then continues to walk._

_Back in the apartment, Munch and Ayana high-five each other._

"Good job Munchkin. I think we got her. Thanks for helping me break the ice. I've wanted to say something for so long."

_Ayana smiles and lies down in her bed. Munch tucks her in. _

"Goodnight Ayana." He kisses her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3 Its not over yet

And Child Shall Lead Him - Part 3

Tuesday evening around 8pm. Munch uses a swifter to clean the dust off the top of his bookcase while he rests Ayana on his hip. Ayana, determined to help uses a rag to dust off any dust on the shelf she can reach. A few small clumps of dust fall onto Ayana's head and she shakes them off. Munch watches her shake her head frantically then give him a look.

"What?"

Ayana sticks his tongue out at him and he just smirked. Cleaning this late at night is not something Munch usually does but tonight it was necessary, for tomorrow a representative from Child Services was going to visit to judge his way of living. They would decide if Ayana stays with him or not.

They finished up and his apartment was now spotless. Munch had always kept his home clean, just not this clean. His many books were alphabetized, everything with a surface was dusted, and every floor was vacuumed and mopped. They sat down, Ayana in his lap, both tired and ready for bed.

"Are you ready to go to bed Ayana?"

She shook her head, grabbed a coloring book and crayon from his coffee table and started to color on his stomach. Then she realized he had no stomach so she moved to his chest. Munch just watched her. He was amazed at how contempt she was just coloring on his chest. Will it always be like this? He wondered. He didn't think so. Soon there would be pre-school, awkward phrases, parent-teacher conferences, detentions, and boyfriends.

He blinked. Christ John, he said to himself, she's 3 years old. The worse is at least 5 years away. He looked to her again. For everything she's been through, her green eyes we're still filled with optimism. He grabbed her sides and lifted her up in the air. Dropping her crayons she squealed in delight.

"How do you do it Ayana?" He asked her, lowering her back to his eye level. "How do you remain so pleasant during all this adversity?"

She tilted her head to the side, looking to Munch a bit confused. Munch just laughed at himself for expecting her to understand what he meant. He hung his head and took a deep breath.

"What makes me suitable to raise a child…by myself?"

He muttered under his breath. Ayana lifted his head up with her little hands and smiled at him. She took off his glasses and put them on her face.

"You have your own"

He reminded her smiling kindly. He took his hand pushed a piece of her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Ayana rested her head on his chest and Munch held her tightly. Soon, the gentle pattern of his breaths and the soothing movement of his chest rising and sinking put her into a gentle sleep.

He watched her for a few minutes. He really couldn't believe just how much he had taken to the little girl.

"I've had wives who didn't have as much as an affect on me as you do Ayana." He said to the sleeping child. She just sighed and turned over to her side. Munch smiled humbly, put a hand on her back, stood up slowly, and took her into her bedroom. He laid her down, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"'Night Munchkin, tomorrow is the big day." He said then walked out.

10Am. Munch walked out of his bedroom in his best Calvin Klein black suit and blue silk tie. He carried a lead ball in the pit his stomach knowing this day could change everything. He walked into Ayana's room; she was putting on her black Mary Jane's and wore a yellow spring dress. The color yellow had become his favorite color for her. Ayana looked up to him and waved her foot around with the shoe hanging off of it. Munch smirked and walked over to her, kneeling to her level.

"You look very pretty Ayana."

She nodded in agreement. He chuckled and strapped her other shoe on. Just then there was a knock on the door. They both looked to each other, they knew what today meant. He picked her up and they walked to the door. After a deep breath from Munch, he opened the door and smiled. A woman in her early 50's stood there holding a clipboard and briefcase.

"Mr. Munch and Ayana?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm Mrs. Adler; I'll be assessing your living conditions and relationship with Ayana today. I'll try to make everything quick and painless." She said with a kind smile.

"If only my ex-wives would have taken a lesson from you." He said with a smile.

For the next 45 minutes, Munch was on his best behavior. He was polite, friendly, warm, and did not use one once of sarcasm when talking to her. He showed her his kitchen and had to explain Ayana's love for healthy food. He showed her Ayana's room and had to explain why it was practically filled with toys. Munch had no problem spoiling her and he didn't care if everyone knew it. At one point they sat down at his kitchen table and talked over hot tea.

"Do you drink or smoke?"

"Smoke? No. Drink? Rarely."

"Good. Are you finically stable enough to raise a child by yourself?"

"I still have just about all my pension from working Homicide in Baltimore and I make decent money working SVU."

"So…If you wanted to, you could quit SVU and support yourself and Ayana comfortably."

Munch showed a little indigence.

"If I wanted to, I guess I could."

She nodded. "Ok, I think we're done here Mr. Munch."

"That was surprisingly easy."

"It usually is. I'll send my report to my superiors and meet with you again next week with a decision."

"Sounds good."

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Munch, goodbye Ayana."

Ayana waved and Munch showed Adler to the door. She left and Munch let out a huge sigh of relief.

"This calls for a day at the park. How does that sound?"

Ayana nodded happily and her and Munch headed out the door. They walked to Central Park, only about 3 blocks away from his apartment. Ayana ran for the slide the minute she saw it and Munch stood at the bottom ready to catch her. Ayana slid down, and then ran back up, and then slid down…it went on for sometime. Munch however received a shot of energy when he felt a pair of warm lips on his neck. A goofy smile washed over his face.

"Hello Casey."

Casey walked up besides him.

"Hello John." She watched Munch watch Ayana on the swing. "I got a call from Mrs. Adler; you have a meeting with her next Tuesday at 1:30pm. Then…it will be decided.

Munch looked to Casey; she could see an almost forlorn look in his eyes. She didn't see it much but she knew when it was there it meant he was truly scared. Casey put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok John. You're not going to lose Ayana. I'm pulling out the big guns for you. Anything she can say is a problem; I have a response for it. You just need to trust me."

Munch grabbed the zipper track of her long black jacket and pulled her in closely.

"I trust you Casey; I'm still a bit scared though. If I don't win this once my foster license is expired, she goes to some 3rd rate orphanage or even worse, back to Russia. I cannot let that happen."

"…and it won't John."

Munch found comfort in her words and comfort in her resting against his tall figure. A tug at his coat tails brought him out of his loving daze. He looked down and Ayana was there, she grunting importantly.

"What's up Ayana?" Munch asked her.

Ayana reached up for him urgently. Munch happily obliged and picked her up. He rested her on his hip, Novak smiled at the sight. For all the years she's known Munch she had never seen him so happy. She promised herself she would fight this for him…and only for him.

The week passed by quickly. Munch spent most of it practicing for any arguments coming his way. He knew what Adler was going to bring up…his work schedule. Monday night had come, Ayana was asleep and he sat on the couch thinking. Was he prepared to possibly give up his job for her? God knows his pension from Homicide and a partial pension from SVU would let them live comfortably as John became a doting father. He could…he would…at least he thought so.

Tuesday: Munch, Novak, and Ayana sat in chair around a large round table. The room was all white, almost blinding to the eyes, but Munch and Ayana sat coolly with their matching sunglasses. Mrs. Adler finally walked in. She sat down quietly and opened her file.

"Ok. I have run your information with my superiors. There's no doubt that you love Ayana and she seems to return that affection…"

Munch smiled.

"…but we are concerned about your work schedule and unwillingness to change vocations. If you can comfortably support yourself and Ayana, why not quit or find a job that will allow you to spend more time with her?"

Munch sweated a bit, Novak spoke up.

"Mrs. Adler, if Children Services were so worried about of time detectives spent with their children, you would be giving this speech to 85 of the force. It's not fair you single out Mr. Munch on this topic, especially when he's trying to give the child a better life."

Mrs. Adler nodded and scribbled a few things.

"Mr. Munch, do you have anything to add?"

Munch cleared his throat.

"If it's my work that you are worried about, then I will gladly quit as long as Ayana stayed with me."

Mrs. Adler nodded again then closed her book. She stood up and extended her hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Munch, you are officially the father and legal guardian of Ayana Munch."

Munch stood and shook her hand. The group walked outside, Munch swept Ayana off her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Congratulations John." Novak said.

"I never could have done it without you Casey." He said and kissed her cheek.

"I know" She smiled. "I left something at the station, care to drive me there?"

"Sure" He said.

15 minutes later they pulled up in front of the Station. Novak pushed open the doors to the squad room open…

"**Surprise!"** Everyone yelled out.

It took a second for Munch and Ayana to realize what's was going on. A giant banner reading "Happy Fathers Day" reached from one end of the room to the other. There we're presents placed on Fin's desk, and everyone was wearing party hats.

"Happy Father's Day Detective" Cragen said.

"How did you know I was going to be approved?" Munch asked suspiciously.

"Give yourself a little credit John." Stabler told him.

"Benson, the cake please?" Cragen asked her.

Benson hurried off into the evidence room and came back wheeling in a sheet cake on a cart. Munch, Ayana, and Novak walked up to.

"Happy Family Day John & Ayana!" Munch reading the inscription on the cake.

Munch looked a little teary eyed.

"Thought it was more appropriate then Adoption Day" Benson said softly.

Fin handed him a knife.

"Go on, Dad." Fin said with a smile.

Munch took the knife and sliced into the cake. Ayana reached down from his arms and stole a bit of icing on her fingertip.

"Good" Ayana said in Russian.

The room fell quiet. Munch looked at her.

"You speak Russian?" He asked her in Russian.

"Da" She replied.

"Of course, her parents were Russian immigrants. She understands English but doesn't speak it…Yet." He switches to Russian. "You will learn how to speak English my Ayana?"

Ayana nodded happily. "For you papa" She said.

"Cool, that's cute and all, but let's start handing out the cake." Fin whined.

"Pass out the cake John. I'll take Ayana" Novak said taking her and resting her on her hip.

Munch handed a plate to Novak. The sight of his two favorite girls made him smile from ear to ear.

Later that night: Munch had put the overly-tired, sugar-hyper Ayana in bed. He rested on his couch feeling complete, just about whole. He couldn't wait for the days to pass and experience fatherhood. A knock at his door made him jump. He stood up expecting Novak and a congratulatory snuggle. He opened the door and his heart sank. He knew this girl, he'd seen her before. He let out a sad breath.

"Natasha? Natasha Klept correct?"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4 Family

And A Child Shall Lead Him: Chapt4

_Munch sighed as he opened the door._

"Natasha correct?" He asked.

_Natasha looked to him inquisitively. She was about 5'8, 22 years old, on the thin side, blond hair, and blue eyes. He could the family resemblance. _

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I just do. So, did you specifically wait until I officially adopted Ayana or is this just a surprise?" Munch asked her.

"I just found out." Natasha spoke, she spoke quietly and usually looked towards the floor.

"Well, come in I guess."

_Munch let her in and they sat at his kitchen table._

"How did you find me?"

"You left the adoption open Detective Munch."

"I knew I forgot something. So, what do you want?"

"I want to see my little sister."

"No."

"No?" Natasha asked surprised.

"I'm not going to arrange some little play date for you and her because I know what's going to happen. You'll take her to the park or something, you'll play, you'll connect with her, and then you're going to tell her who you are…just to abandon her again."

"You're being unfair, I didn't abandon her."

"Then where have you been for the last 3 years of her life?"

_Natasha looked down to the floor; Munch could tell she was hiding something._

"I've been sick."

"Being so full of yourself that you ignore your own family is "sick", it's neglect. I'm sorry but I don't want you damaging her."

"How will I damage her?"

"How's it going to look when you leave her again? She'll think she's unwanted. I'm not going to let her think that."

"I don't want to leave her…again. You have to give me a chance to make it up to her…please."

_Munch sighed. As much as he loved Ayana he was torn. He knew many people who would dive at the chance to see their families again, but he didn't trust Natasha as of yet. He thought about the situation._

"I'm not totally cold-hearted despite what you think. Come back in 2 days and we'll discuss this."

"Ok."

_She stood and Munch walked her to the door. Before she walked out she turned to him._

"How did you know who I was?"

"You we're listed in Ayana's file."

"Oh. By the way, I know you're not cold-hearted. Otherwise you wouldn't have adopted Ayana."

_And with that she left. Munch stood in the doorway for a moment, just thinking. She only wants to 'see' her, he thought to himself. Rekindling a relationship may not be that bad…but still. Munch walked into Ayana's room where she slept peacefully. He watched her for awhile and decided he wasn't going to lose her._

_The next evening after everyone had left the station; Munch had picked up Ayana and returned to the station. Busying her with a color book he sat at his computer and researched Natasha's file._

"Natasha Klept" He read aloud. "She has a criminal record."

_He clicked on the screen a few times and found her record._

"She was arrested 2 years ago for prostitution and drug possession, heroin." He looks to Ayana. "Hell of a role model, huh munchkin?"

_Ayana smiled at him and jumped up in his lap. She pointed to the picture…_

"'tasha." She said.

"'tasha? Natasha you mean?"

_Ayana nodded._

"Who is that Ayana?"

"Sissy."

_Munch sighed and kissed her cheek, a feeling of confusion veiled over him._

_The following night: Munch had put Ayana to bed. He and Natasha sat at the kitchen table over a cup of coffee._

"I looked up your police record Natasha and to be honest…I'm not all the comfortable with it."

"Please do not judge me on that. It was forces beyond my control."

"Drug addiction and prostitution was a choice and I certainly don't call it being 'sick'"

"Why can't you just trust me and let me see Ayana?"

"I need to know what she will be exposed to when and if she's around you."

_Natasha ran her fingers thru her hair and sighed._

"The drugs…the prostitution…I was forced to do those things."

"Why should I believe you Natasha?"

"You're a detective, run the name Howie Yurn thru your computer. He was my boyfriend, you'll find out everything you need to know."

_With that she left. Munch sat at the table feeling slightly bad for what he had done. If she really was forced to do those things he was putting her thru more hell. Ayana…it was for Ayana though. She only mattered. The next day at work, Munch found little time to research the name Natasha gave him but he got enough information to make a decision. After work and after Ayana was in bed Novak visited on his request. They settled on the couch together, he handed her a file._

"What is this John?"

"Look" He said simply.

_Novak opened the file and read thru it. She closed it afterwards and laid it on her lap. _

"John, she has no ground to challenge the adoption."

"Maybe, but now I feel guilty. That Yurn character got her to run away with him and forced into a life of drugs and prostitution."

"Is she clean now?"

"She's been clean for 8 months."

_Munch removed his glasses in frustration._

"I can't lose her Casey."

_Novak placed her hands over and under his, holding it tightly._

"You won't lose her John, I won't let that happen. Offer her some visitation time; let her baby-sit Ayana while you're at work. If she doesn't take the offer we'll squash her in court."

_Munch smiled._

"I think you're too good for me Casey Novak."

"I know I am…but I'll settle." She said smiling.

"Who taught you that sense of humor?" Munch asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Guess."

_He smiled and they shared a sweet kiss._

_The next night Munch invited Natasha to his apartment. At 7pm she knocked on the door. Ayana answered. Natasha was in awe of her long-lost little sister. She tried everything to not cry as she spoke to Ayana._

"Ayana?" she asked in a whisper.

"'Tasha!" She said excitedly, reaching her arms up to her.

_Natasha picked up and hugged her tightly. Munch quietly walked up behind them._

"You know, I could use a babysitter during the day…if you want the job."

"Of course! That's perfect since I work nights anyways."

"Ok then. I'll drop her off tomorrow morning, 7am sharp."

"That's great, thank you so much!" She put Ayana down. "I have to get going, I have work in an hour." She spoke to Ayana. "I'll see you tomorrow ok Ayana?"

"Ok sissy" Ayana said gladly.

"Thank you Mr. Munch"

"John, besides we are somewhat family."

_Natasha smiled, said her goodbyes and left. Munch looked down at Ayana who was all smile_s.

"Happy Munchkin?"

_Ayana nodded and hugged on Munch's legs. He bent over and picked her up, lifting her into the air like a plane. She squealed with delight._

"Munchkin flight 3 high in the skies!"

_1 month later: After work, around 8pm Munch arrived at Natasha's apartment to pick up Ayana. After knocking on the door for sometime he noticed a note on the mat in front of her door. Munch picked it up and read it._

"Dear Mr. Munch. I'm sorry but I had to do this. Just leave me and Ayana alone. Please. –Natasha."

_Munch thru down the note and broke open the door with his foot. He rushed in, he checked the dresser in her room and it was empty. The room she had for Ayana was bare as well. Munch stood in the middle of the room, finally realizing what had happened. Angry tears arose in his eyes as he grabbed his cell phone._

"Captain Cragen, I need help, now!"

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Promises

A.A.C.S.L.H. Part 5 – Taken

"Benson – take the note over to forensics get some prints off of it. Stabler, Fin – I want you two to take Natasha's and Ayana's picture around the neighborhood. See if anyone had seen them lately. Munch…Munch…."

_John Munch stood silently at his desk looking at a newly framed picture of himself and Ayana. Cragen's calls fell onto deaf ears. Ever Ayana had been kidnapped by her sister, Natasha; Cragen had put the detectives on the case 24-7. The last 2 hours they all had breathed this case, Munch especially. He felt a hand cover his shoulder…_

"John. Why don't you take the rest of the day?" Cragen asked him in a sympathetic tone.

_Munch shook his head; Cragen took his hand off his shoulder understanding what he was going though. The others had already left to their assignments determined to help their friend and partner in the search for his daughter._

"What do you need me to do cap?" Munch asked him in a quiet voice.

"I need you to let me take you off this case John."

_Munch turned to Cragen in surprise._

"Cap…I can't, not this time."

"You have to. You're too close to this case, if we want get Natasha we can't do anything to compromise the mission."

"You really think I'd do anything to compromise this?"

"No John, not on purpose."

"I don't care about arresting Natasha; I just want Ayana back safely."

"That's what we all want. You're off the case John."

"I don't think—"

"I don't care. You off it, now you can hang around and be updated but you will stay at your desk…and that's an order. Got me?"

_Munch sat, throwing his glasses on his desk._

"Loud and clear."

_Natasha's apartment complex in The Bronx: Fin and Stabler knock on the apartment door next to Natasha's. An older Latino female opens the door slowly._

"Yes?" she asks.

"You've seen these two lately?" Fin asked holding up a picture of Ayana and Natasha.

"No." She said and started to close the door.

"Ma'am..." Stabler said putting his hand on the door. "This little girl is missing and possibly kidnapped by the older girl. We need any information you might have." He said in a serious tone.

"Children go missing everyday, why care so much about this one?"

"It's our job" Fin told her angrily.

_The woman sighed and opened the door, letting the detectives in._

_The Forensics lab: Benson stands with a lab technician._

"Christ, you guys are putting a real rush on the fingerprint analysis." The tech said, spraying a liquid on the sheet.

"A detective's daughter has been kidnapped."

"Oh, any suspects?"

"We think the older sister. Late twenty's."

"This fluid will bring out all fingerprints and then we can do a test on it."

_He takes the paper under a black light._

"Oh…" he murmurs.

"What?" Benson asked, looking closer.

"There's more then 1 set of fingerprints on this sheet…"

_At the station: Munch sits at his desk watching the doorway waiting for the rest of the crew to walk in, hoping they have the information the will lead to the finding of Ayana. An hour pasts, then 2 hours before all 3 finally come walking in together_

"Where the hell we're you?" Munch asked standing up.

"We got a problem." Benson told him.

"What do you mean a problem?"

"There's a 3rd person involved." Stabler told Munch.

"So, who cares! We need to find Ayana"

"John…" Fin said in a soft tone. "We have reason to believe Natasha didn't do this."

_Munch flopped down in his chair, his head in his hands. Fin came over to him._

"John man, chill, we'll find her. We're gonna do everything we can."

"Pull out the big guns." Stabler continued.

"Work at day and night." Benson finished.

_Munch sighed not comforted. He knew his friends we're plenty capable of solving a crime, but this time he wasn't in on it. Novak suddenly walked in._

"John? I just heard. You have the attorney's full support on this. Any search warrants you need…"

Munch simply stood up and hugged her, she returned it lovingly. She spoke in his ear as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"We'll find her John and we'll be a family again."

"Promise?" Munch hoarsely muttered.

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

And A Child Shall Lead Him

Chapter 5

By: NashaWriter

Summary: Conclusion.

"So what do we do now?" Munch asked, "Sitting on our hands can only take us so far."

"Benson-Stabler, go back to Natasha's apartment and question everyone in that building. The old lady gave a vague description, try to get something better. Munch-Fin, go to her place of employment and ask around," Cragen ordered.

"You're letting me back on the case?" Munch asked.

"I don't need you hanging around here pouting. Go!" Cragen commanded.

The detectives rushed out. 1Am; Munch and Fin pull up in front of "Mr. Happy's", a strip club. They get out of the car.

"I can't believe you don't mind her working here," Fin commented.

"She works at night to put herself through college," Munch told him.

Fin smirked, "You know how many strippers I put through college?"

They walk in and are greeted by a beautiful red-head dressed in a playboy bunny costume.

"Hi! I'm Bunnie, can I help you gentleman?" Bunnie asked pleasantly.

Munch showed her his badge, "Detectives Munch and Tutoula, Natasha Klept work here?"

"'Tasha? Yeah, why?"

"She worked tonight?" Fin asked

"No…didn't call in either. Not like her," Bunnie's eyes go wide, "something happen to her?"

"We don't know yet. Has anyone been paying extra close attention to her lately?" Munch asked.

"No more the usual. We get the same guys in here night after night. Same types you know," Bunnie told him.

"Same types?" Fin asked

"You know, divorced men."

Munch looked to her over his glasses, "You have a problem with divorced men?"

"Not at all," she smiled, "They're our best paying customers."

"Has anyone been starting trouble with her?" Fin asked getting impatient.

"Come to think of it, she got into a fight with some guy last week. It was a very heated argument."

"What about?" Munch asked.

"I think they we're arguing about something he did for her but she didn't want. I don't know really, I was getting a C-Note in my thong."

"What this guy look like?" Fin asked.

"Tall, maybe like 6'1, built, kind of wide, blond spiky hair, and brown eyes. Would be cute if he could keep his mouth shut," Bunnie said rolling her eyes

Outside of Natasha's apartment complex, Benson and Stabler are walking out.

"35 people and no one saw or heard anything," Stabler complained.

"It was late at night, normal people were sleeping," Benson reminded him.

They stand outside the apartment looking to it.

"We can't quit now, John is counting on us," Stabler said.

"I know. Is there anything else we can do here?"

They look to the building for a few minutes.

"Wait, Natasha's apartment is on the 3rd floor right…" Benson points to the east side of the building, "…there, right?"

"Yeah." Stabler says.

"Look."

Stabler looks, a smile spreads over his face. "It looks directly into the other building. Right into that…" he points, "…apartment right there. Let's go."

Benson and Stabler walk into the neighboring apartment complex.

Brooklyn; Munch and Fin are on the road. Munch is on his cell phone.

"We got the same description. Ok…ok…thanks," Munch hangs up, "nothing new," he says disappointedly.

"Don't fret about it." Fin told him.

"Hey, why are we in Brooklyn? I thought we were heading back to the station?" Munch asked.

"We're gonna talk to a couple informants of mine," Fin told him.

"Informants?"

"Couple of no threat tokers I busted a few times for possession."

"How is this gonna help?"

"Don't you trust me yet? If this dude is selling or dealing they should know."

Fin pulls into a 7-11, two men stand infront. Fin and Munch get out of the car and walk up to them. The one guy is tall with longish blond hair covered by a beanie. The other is shorter and chubby. They both smoke.

"Jay and Silent Bob, we need to talk." Fin calls out.

"Fuck man, the po-po," Jay complains.

Bob just shrugs.

"Silent Bob?" Munch asks.

"Yeah, he doesn't talk much, but Jay does. You two selling again?" Fin asks.

"Nah man, we're just hanging out," Jay tells him.

Munch holds out a picture of Natasha, "Have you seen this girl?"

"Dude thinks he's the terminator or something," Jay says nudging Bob.

Fin pushes him against the brick wall of the store, "How about I empty your pockets and we'll take it from there?"

"Damn yo! We ain't selling anything!" Jay yells.

Fin lets him go, he straightens his jacket.

"Do that to lunchbox here, he might like it." Jay says.

Bob slaps him across the arm.

"Answer my partner's question," Fin tells him.

"Nah, man, we haven't seen that chick."

Bob looks at the picture then snaps his fingers. He starts to dance a bit.

"Oh yeah man, we did see her. She was dancing at Mr. Happy's. Nice ass on her." Jay says blinging Silent Bob. "Was gonna hit on her but her damn boyfriend got in the way."

"What boyfriend?" Munch asks.

"Damn this dude asks a lot of questions," he says to Silent Bob, "A guy named Howie, he tried to muscle us out of our territory. We told him off."

Bob hits him them points to himself. "Ok, Lunchbox told him off." Jay corrects himself.

"You?" Fin asked Bob.

Bob nods happily.

"You saw her with him?" Munch asked.

" Yeah, just a few hours ago. Had a kid with him," Jay tells him.

"Where does he live?" Fin asks.

"Don't know man, but he works out of an abandon warehouse in Manhattan. Use to be a dance club or something."

Fin hands him his business card, "Thanks, next time you get busted give them this. It's a get out of jail free card."

"Will this work in Jersey? We're gonna head back up there, business is better."

"Sure," Fin tells him.

"Thanks." Bob says. Jay hits him across the arm.

Munch and Fin get back the car and drive off.

"Damn it, Howie, Her ex. I should have known!" Munch yells.

"We got him man. Stop worrying. Go on and call Liv and Elliot, I know where this place is." Fin tells him.

Munch gets on his cell phone.

Manhattan: An abandon warehouse in a bad part of the city. Munch and Fin pull up to the side of the building and walk up to a small door. A horrible scent escapes to the outside.

"He's cooking," Fin tells him.

"Jesus, Ayana shouldn't be around that. Let's go."

Munch is about to walk in when Fin pulls him back.

"Now I know your smarter then that. One spark from that gun and we all blow up."

"What do you suppose we do then?"

"Stay here."

Fin walks in, Munch is about to yell his name then realizes that would give them both away. Fin walks into a large empty room. There's a small door to the left which he walks over to and knocks on.

"Go away," A gruff voice from inside yells.

"Jay and Silent Bob sends me, heard ya got some product," Fin says.

There are some noises from the other side then the door opens. A tall man, blond hair, blue eyes, and 220 pounds steps out.

"Those little stoners actually came through for me," he smiled, "who the hell are you?"

Fin whips out his badge, "Detective Odafin Tutoula." Fin pushes him up against the wall. "Where are Natasha and Ayana?"

Howie scoffed, "I ain't telling you shit." Suddenly Howie kicks backward, his kick landing on Fin's knee. Fin tumbles to the floor in pain, his gun dropping from his hand. Howie picked it up in a smug manner and spun in it around his finger.

"You cops aren't so bright."

With that he smacked Fin in the head with the gun, knocking him unconscious.

Moments later: Fin wakes up. His eyes flutter to the swinging light over him. He looked around and saw Natasha lying on a cot, Ayana sleeping on her stomach. Fin hurries over to them.

"Natasha…"he shook her.

Ayana woke up.

"'tasha won't wake up."

Fin looks to her bounded arms. There are track marks on the arm nearest to him.

"Are you ok Ayana? He hurt you?"

"He slapped me…I stopped crying. Is papa Munch coming?"

"Yea, he'll be here soon."

Ayana climbs into his lap and cuddles against him.

Outside: Benson and Stabler pull up in one car and Cragen in another. They rush out to Munch who stands by the door.

"What's going on? Where's Fin?" Cragen asks.

"He's in there…I think something is wrong," Munch tells him.

Stabler makes his way to the front of the group, "I'll go in."

"You smell that? He's cooking Elliot," Benson says sniffing the air.

"Besides," Munch says grabbing a bullet-proof vest from the squad car, "I'm going in there."

"Munch…" Cragen starts.

"No. My daughter, her sister and my partner is in there. I'm getting them out."

That said Munch walks in, he stops at the door leading to where Howie is cooking and takes a quick breath. He opens the door quickly; Howie was at the small portable stove cooking his drugs.

"Gonna try your hand at this?" He says with an arrogant smile.

"Just give me the girls and my partner and we'll walk away from this. I promise." Munch pleads.

"Nah," he said shaking his head, "You see, they're integral parts to my plan."

"I really do not believe a meat head like you has a 'plan'."

"You must be the funny one, the comical sidekick to the 'tough' cop."

"Yeah, we're the original odd couple. Give me the girls Howie."

"No. Who else Am' I going to get to push my product?"

"How do you plan on getting a 4 year old to push product."

"For an SVU detective you are clueless. Some guys would gladly buy my product in exchange for a night with a young girl. Real school girl fantasy you know?"

Munch grabs Howie and threw him against the door leading into the room where Natasha and Ayana were. He holds him there and speaks to him through his teeth.

"You…won't touch her or her sister."

Howie smiles and pulls out a lighter.

"You try to stop me, and this whole place goes aflame. I have nothing to lose….how about you?"

Munch hesitates for second, letting his scowl turn into a defeated frown.

"See? Now, you're going to go out there and tell your little friends we escaped. I'll give you partner and stop looking for us. Got me?" Howie tells him.

"I don't like that deal."

Suddenly the door opens behind Howie and Fin pulls him down to the floor by his shirt. Munch stands over him about to handcuff him…

"Go get your daughter John," Fin said.

Munch flashes him a smile, Fin knows it meant 'thank you'. Munch rushes over to Natasha, he unties her and tries to wake her. He gets on his walkie.

"We need a bus, possible OD at the abandon warehouse on Manhattan Street, LETS GO!"

Munch picks up Ayana and hugs her tightly.

"Munchkin, I missed you so much," he hugs her, not planning on letting go.

She returns the hug gladly.

"I missed you too Papa. Is 'tasha gonna be ok?"

Munch strokes a piece of her long brown hair back, "Sure she wills Munchkin."

Later: Manhattan Hospital. Munch walks out an examination room with Ayana, the other detectives are there. Fin has a bandage around his head.

"She's clear! No damage," Munch tells them proudly

The other Detectives look grim.

"What's wrong?" Munch asks.

"Natasha didn't make it John. Howie OD'ed her," Fin tells him sadly.

Munch sighs and hands Ayana to Benson, "Liv, I promised her a soda after the exam…do you mind?"

"No problem John," Benson says taking Ayana and walking down the hall.

Munch rubs his sinuses and slumped up against the wall.

"I want Natasha's burial put on my expense," Munch told the other.

"John, the state will…" Cragen starts.

"The STATE will give her a measly block of granite and call it a proper burial. She deserves better. If it wasn't for her…Ayana might not be alive."

"What do you mean John?" Stabler asked.

"Ayana told me in full detail what happened. Howie came to Ayana with the drugs, wanting to use Natasha for his disgusting plan. Natasha begged him to do it to her…." Munch pulls off his sunglasses, "She saved Ayana's life and she was the first one I blamed when Ayana went missing."

Fin walks over and put an arm around him supportingly.

"It's cool man, you didn't know. None of us knew. You got your daughter back and that's all that matters," Fin told him.

"I got Ayana back, but at the price of her only living relative."

"Not true John, she has you," Stabler told him.

Benson walks back to them with Ayana; he quickly took a hold of her. Munch holds her closely as they walk down the hall.

Later: The 'wee' hours of the morning. Munch sits in his recliner with Ayana asleep on his lap. The suns rays wake him up. His eyes slowly open to the bright light, he smiles as he looks down to Ayana who sleeps peacefully on his lap. He rubs her head lightly…

"So, this is what it's all about?" He said to himself.

He got quiet for a moment….

"It's worth it."

THE END


End file.
